Tori Morrow (Previously Miranda Morrow)
by greatestfanof1d
Summary: In these series of one shots 15 year old Victoria (Tori) Claire Morrow lives with her protective brother and guardian, Jax Teller. Warning contains non-sexual spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hello there** **this is the updated version of Chapter 1, I** **changed the story a little bit, I also changed Miranda** **'** **s name to Tori.** **I have decided that this story will be a series of one shots involving Tori. I will only update the story when I get a request, you can message me or comment your request. The request doesn't have to involve spanking but it can, let me know in your request. Some basic info you will** **need to know when reading these one shots are:** **Jax is Tori** **'** **s guardian, he is also the President of SAMCRO, he is single and has no children. Tori is 15 years old and Jax is 30 years old, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to request a chapter! Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sons of Anarchy, the T.V.** **show Sons of Anarchy, it's** **story lines and characters belong to FX and Kurt Sutter. I only own my original characters, like Tori,** **and my original story lines. Warning: This story will contain** **non-sexual spanking of a minor, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

It is 90 degrees right now in Charming so I am wearing light blue, high waisted ripped jean shorts, that started right under my belly button and ended right after my ass, with a white lace bralette top that fell an inch before my belly button. I walked into the clubhouse and got myself a cold glass of ice tea then I walked into the pool hall area. Jax, Juice, Tig and Opie walked into the clubhouse, I could tell Jax was in a bad mood. "God Damn Mayans!" Jax yelled angrily as he entered the club house. Jax walked past me then he backed up to look at my outfit. "What are you wearing?" Jax asked in an annoyed tone. "Clothes." I said. "This should be interesting." Tig said as he, Juice and Opie sat down at the bar. "If you show as much skin as the Cara Cara girls, I don't consider what you have on, clothes." Jax said. "I think I'm old enough to decide what I wear." I said with a mixture of attitude and confidence.

"Don't make me tell you again, Victoria Claire." Jax said. "Don't call me that, Jackson Nathaniel." I said, I hated being called by my full name first and middle name. Jax turned me around then he landed 5 smacks on my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "This is your final warning, stop talking back and change your clothes. Next time I see you, every inch of your body better be covered or I swear your ass won't be able to sit for a god damn week, am I understood?" Jax asked in a strict tone. "Yes." I grumbled. I decided to just let this one go, I was already so embarrassed that the guys saw Jax give me warning smacks, they knew that I got spanked. "Good." Jax said as he gave me a hug then he ruffled my hair. "Jax." I laughed as I fixed my hair. Jax had many sides to him he could be silly, loving, caring, protective and strict.

"Juice, can you get the prospect?" Jax asked. Juice went to the garages to get the prospect, a minute later they both walked into the club house. "Juice said you needed me for something." The prospect said. "Yeah I need you to take her home." Jax said. "Gladly." The prospect said while running his tongue over his top lip. "Oh I like him." I joked. Jax punched the prospect in the gut. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tig asked. "What?" The prospect asked confused. "That is Jax's 15 year old sister, you idiot." Juice said. "Shit, I didn't know." The prospect said nervous. "That is strike one, prospect." Jax said. "Also if you ever hit on her again I'll-" Jax said then he stopped to cover my ears. I pulled his hands off of my ears. "Cut your dick off." Jax said. "Got it." The prospect said. "Be home by 7." Jax said. "Okay" I said then the prospect took me home.

When I got home I changed into a t-shirt and jeans then I met my friends Violet and Zoe behind the park at an abandoned building. When I walked into the abandoned building I was engulfed in a hug. "Tori!" Zoe said excitedly. I laughed at Zoe as I hugged her back. "Where's Violet?" Zoe asked. "She's on her way." I said. "Did she get the weed?" Zoe asked. "Yes I did." Violet said from the doorway. "Vi!" Zoe and I exclaimed as we gave her a hug. "You ready?" Violet asked me. "Yeah." I said, Violet took the blunt out of her purse and lit it. Violet took a hit then she passed it to me, I breathed in the blunt then I started coughing. Violet and Zoe laughed. "That's normal for your first time, just give it a minute and you will get use to it." Zoe said then she took a hit.

Not too long after, we were all high and laughing to death about how big each others head looked. Half and hour later we heard footsteps then a voice. "Who's in here?" The voice asked. The footsteps got closer, what was left of the blunt was on the floor next to Violet. "Alright girls lets go." The voice said we looked up and saw Deputy Hale. We got in the back of Hale's car, then he drove us to the station. Hale gave us some mini bags of pretzels and a mini bottle of water, while he called our parents and guardians. "Tori, you can go." Hale said. I walked out of the police station and saw Juice on his bike I breathed a sigh of relief. I went over to Juice and got on his bike. "Jax told me to drop you off at the house, he is pissed." Juice said. Shit, I thought to myself.

Juice dropped me off at the house, I didn't see Jax's bike, he must not be home. I went to my room and listened to some music. Five minutes later I heard the front door open then slam shut, I tuned my music off. "Victoria!" Jax yelled. "Victoria Claire Morrow, get your ass out here!" Jax yelled. I walked out of my room and to the family room where Jax was. "Sit." Jax said as he started to calm down. "I have always told you I never wanted anywhere near drugs. You can go ahead and find yourself some new friends because you're not allowed to hangout with Violet or Zoe for a while. Whenever you're out you'll either be with me, the prospect or one of the guys." Jax said. "Fine, I'm sorry I smoked some hash. I just wanted to try it." I asked. "Thanks for the apologizing but you're still in a lot of trouble." Jax said, that meant I was going to get spanked.

"Jaxxx." I whined. "My rules have always been clear and you know what happens when you break them, go to your room." Jax said. I went to my room, Jax sat down on my bed. I got over his lap because I knew I would be in more trouble if I didn't. Jax pulled down my jeans down then he reigned hard smacks down on my bottom, with his hand. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** **"** **Oww." I said. Jax could spank hard, my bottom started to sting immediately after he stopped.** **"** **I better not hear about you smoking hash or anything else." Jax said. "I** **won't." I said as I stood up, I pulled my pants back up. "You can keep your pants up, but we are not done yet." Jax said, I looked at Jax who had a wooden hair brush in his hand.**

 **"** **Do you have to?" I asked. "You know how I feel about any type of drugs." Jax said, he did not like drugs or anyone who did them. I got back over Jax's lap, he landed an even amount of smacks on both cheeks, then he landed a couple of smacks on my sit spots.** **Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap. "** **Jesus Christ." I mumbled as Jax let me up.** "If ever you smoke hash or anything else I swear I will take my belt to ass, am I understood?" Jax asked strictly. "Yes Sir." I said while avoiding eye contact with Jax. "Hey look at me, I love you and I want you to make good choices because I made a lot of bad choices and life was a hell of a lot harder because of it. So can you behave and try to make good choices?" Jax asked. "Yeah." I said, Jax had calmed down and now he was just concerned. "Good." Jax said as he smiled. Jax gave me a hug then he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi if you didn't read the updated version of Chapter 1 then you missed some important info so I'll fill you in. I changed Miranda's name to Tori, secondly, this story will be a series of one shots that I will only update when I get a request. This chapter wasn't requested I just wanted to write it, if you do want to request a chapter message me on or leave your request in the comments. Warning this story contains spanking of a minor. Also let me know if you think I should make the spankings shorter.

Right now Zoe, Violet and I were eating ice cream on the park bench. "It's so hot!" Violet complained as she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream. "I know." I said as I started to fan myself. "I have an idea but you have to trust me." Violet said. Violet, Zoe and I were best friends so of course we trusted Violet. Zoe and I followed Violet as she led us through town, we ended up at a lake. "Now what?" Zoe asked. "Now we go swimming." Violet said. "We don't have our swim suits." I said. "We use our under garments as our swim suits." Violet said. "What if someone sees us? If we can see them I am pretty sure they can us." I said while pointing over the hill. "I said you would need to trust me." Violet said. "So what if they can see us, I'm too hot care." Zoe said then took off her shirt and shorts. Violet did the same, they laughed as they ran then jumped into the lake together. "Are you going to swim with us?" Zoe asked, I thought about it for a second.

"I'm coming in." I said as I took my shirt and shorts off. There was a rope hanging on a tree next to the lake, I swung on it then I jumped into the lake. Violet, Zoe and I swung off of the rope, it was so much fun and the perfect way to cool off. "I'm going off the rope again, Tori come with me." Violet said. Violet swung off the rope and splashed water all over Zoe, we laughed at Zoe who's face was dripping with water. I grabbed the rope and pulled it back as far as it would go then I jumped on the rope. I let go of the rope and fell into the lake, when I came back up for air, I was laughing. "Tori." Zoe said, I could tell something was off. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Jax." Violet said. "What about him?" I asked as I turned my head to see what Zoe and Violet were looking at, it was Jax and Opie.

"Victoria Claire Morrow, you have five seconds to get out of that lake and put your clothes on." Jax said strictly, I could tell his was angry. "Opie will take you girls home and tell your parents how you were dressed when we found you." Jax said to Violet and Zoe. We got out of the lake and got dressed then Opie took Violet and Zoe home in the tow truck, while Jax drove me home on his bike. When Jax pulled into the drive way, I went inside. Jax came inside behind me then he closed the front door, I headed towards my room. "Where are you going?" Jax asked angrily. "I'm soaking wet, I need to change." I said. "Get changed, I'll be back in five minutes." Jax said in a calmer voice.

I got dried off and changed then 5 minutes later, Jax walked into my room. I was sitting on my bed, Jax sat down beside me. "Over my lap." Jax said calmly, I got over his lap. Jax started raining hell down on my ass, he continuously landed hard smacks on my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** Jax started to lecture me, while continuing to spank me. "What **Smack** the **Smack** hell **Smack** were **Smack** you **Smack** thinking? **Smack**? I **Smack** don't **Smack** ever **Smack** want **Smack** you **Smack** being **Smack** that **Smack** unclothed **Smack** again **Smack**! Since **Smack** when **Smack** did **Smack** you **Smack** think **Smack** skinny **Smack** dipping **Smack** was **Smack** acceptable **Smack**?" Jax lectured.

"We weren't skinny dipping." I said. "Now is not the time to lie me." Jax said then he landed 10 quick smacks on my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "Oww!" I said. "You have one minute to explain." Jax said strictly as he stopped spanking me. Finally some relief, I went to rub my bottom when Jax moved my hand and landed another hard smack. "No rubbing, your in a shit load of trouble so if I were you I would start explaining." Jax said. "It was hot so went swimming, we didn't have our swim suits so we used our under garments instead. So I wasn't skinny dipping, I was just swimming." I said trying to convince Jax that I didn't do anything wrong. "I know damn well you know better than that. I swear Victoria Claire if you are ever that unclothed again, what I gave you today will seem like love taps compared what you will get if this happens again. Am I understood?" Jax said. "Yes sir." I said. "Are you ever going to be that unclothed again?" Jax asked. "No sir." I said.

"Good, now I have to finish the rest of your punishment." Jax said then he landed another round of hard smacks to my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** I was trying not to show any emotion but that spanking hurt so much, I kept squirming. Jax let me up, by then my butt was stinging. "I'm sorry." I said as I gave Jax a hug. "I forgive you." Jax said calmly while hugging me, which calmed me down. "You know I love you, right?" Jax asked as he looked at me. "Yes." I smiled, no matter how upset Jax was he always took the time to calm me down and tell me how much he cared about me, after a spanking. "One last thing, you know I have to take my belt to your ass, right?" Jax asked, I nodded my head yes. "Go stand in the corner for 10 minutes then I will finish your punishment." Jax said. I stood in the corner then Jax left the room, he came back 10 minutes later. Jax sat down my bed, I got over his lap. Jax landed 15 smacks to my bottom with his belt. **Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack.** "Oww, it won't happen again." I said, while rubbing my stinging bottom. I got up then he gave me a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hello I have an important announcement that involves the future of my stories please visit my profile page for more info. If you are a fan of my stories you **need** to read what's on my profile page. Also just to let you guys know both of Tori's parents are deceased that is why Jax is her guardian.

Tori's POV:

Right now it is midnight and I was sneaking out to a club. I quietly went out the back door then I got into a cab that was parked half way down the block. When I got to the club I saw Violet and Zoe standing outside, I walked up to them. "You made it!" Violet said as she hugged me. "I.D.'s." The bouncer said to us, we handed him our fake I.D.'s. "Go on in." The bouncer said. We laughed as we walked into the club, I can't believe our fake I.D.'s worked. There was a mixture of blasting music, fog and strobe lights as we entered the club. We started dancing then we had a few drinks. I was grinding against this one guy when Violet and Zoe walked up to me. "We are going to leave, it's three already." They said. "Okay I think I'm going to stay a little longer." I said. "Okay, have fun." Violet said as she winked at me then her and Zoe left. I had a couple more shots then I remember sitting down in the VIP area before I passed out.

No One's POV:

Jax woke up at eleven in the morning, he took a shower then he made pancakes. Jax went to wake Tori up, he knocked then he opened her door. "I made pancakes." Jax said. "Come on sleepy head." Jax said as he shook Tori, who was underneath the blanket. Something didn't feel right so Jax pulled the blanket back, Tori wasn't there it was just a stack of pillows. "Damn it." Jax said then he called Tori, her phone was dead. Jax speed into Teller-Morrow parking lot. Everyone was watching Tig and Half Sack in the boxing ring. "Hey man." Bobby said. "Hey have any of you seen my god damn sister?" Jax asked. "No why?" Juice asked. "She snuck out last night and she didn't come home." Jax said. "Do you want us to go looking?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Bobby and Juice can you go to her favorite spots, the coffee shop, park, ice cream place. Also go by her friend's house." Jax said. "You got it." Bobby said then him and Juice left. "Tig!" Jax called. "Whats up?" Tig called as he got out of the ring. "Tori is missing, you and I are going to check out all the house parties from last night." Jax said. "Chibs take the prospect, check all of the clubs and bars. See if she was there last night and if she left with anyone." Jax said, Chibs and the prospect left. Jax and Tig checked all the house parties from last night, no one saw her. They went back to the club house and waited for the other guys. Bobby and Juice had no luck either.

"I swear if someone took her-" Jax started to say when he cut himself off, he was just to worried to even think about it. Opie walked into the club house, he saw Jax. Something was off but he couldn't tell what. "Hey what's going on?" Opie asked. "Tori snuck out last night and didn't come home. No one around town has seen her." Jax said. "Shit, did you have Juice track her phone?" Opie asked. "I'm on it." Juice said then he got out his laptop. "We will find her." Opie said trying to reassure Jax. "I'm going to ride through town again, maybe she just took a walk." Bobby said. "Thanks." Jax said then Bobby left.

Tori's POV:

I woke up at the club, I was on a couch surrounded by some other girls that has passed out. I went to the restroom, my make up was a mess. I cleaned my face up then I opened my phone, it was dead. I walked out of the restroom and over to the bar. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked the bartender. "2:00 p.m." The man said as he looked at his watch. "We are looking for a girl, brown hair about ye tall." Chibs voice said. I turned around to see Chibs and the prospect. "Found her." The prospect said. Chibs sent the prospect home for the day then he took me to the club house. "Jax." Opie said as he taped Jax on the shoulder. Jax ran up to me. "Are you okay?" Jax asked as he engulfed me in a hug, I could tell he was happy to see me. "Yeah." I said as I hugged him back.

"Good, now where the hell were you?!" Jax yelled, as he landed 5 smacks to my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "Oww." I said as I rubbed my bottom. "Where the hell were you?" Jax asked, I was silent. "We found her at a club." Chibs said. "Which one?" Jax asked. "Katrina." Chibs said. "Katrina, are you out of your god damn mind?! That place is dangerous as hell." Jax yelled. "Sorry." I said. "You want to tell me why you stayed out all night?" Jax asked in a serious tone. "I drank a little too much and passed out at the club. I'm fine though, nothing happened." I said. "Okay, I'm glad your safe. I'm not going to punish you because I'm just so relived that you are okay." Jax said. "Thank You." I said with a smile. "But the guys can punish you if they want." Jax said. "Jax." I whined. "That's my final decision, if you have a problem take it up with the guys." Jax said then he went outside.

"Go to the room in the back, I'll be there in a minute." Opie said. I went to the room in the back and waited for Opie. After a few minutes Opie came into the back room. Opie sat down on the bed then he pulled me over his lap. "Do I even have to go over what you did wrong?" Opie asked. "No sir." I said. Opie started to landed hard smacks on my bottom, over my my dress. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "Oww!" I said as I tried to wiggle out of is grip. "We all thought that you went missing." Opie said then he landed more hard smacks on my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "I'm sorry." I said as tears came to my eyes. Opie sat me up and calmed me down.

"You know that we have to finish your punishment." Opie said, I nodded my head yes then I got back over his lap. Opie got the wooden hairbrush and landed 15 hard smacks on my bottom. **Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap.** **Opie let me up and calmed me down. "I'm sorry, I won't sneak out again." I** said, Opie gave me a hug. "I think you owe Jax an apology." Opie said. I went outside to where Jax was, he was having a smoke at the picnic table. I walked up to him. "I'm sorry for scaring you and sneaking out. I promise I'll never sneak out ever again." I said, Jax smiled then he gave me a hug. "I forgive you." Jax said.


End file.
